


| 18+ | The Boy With The Skull Tattoo | SeongJoong |

by exotiny



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Blood, BoyxBoy, Emotional, Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, San - Freeform, Smut, Suicide, Trauma, Violence, Yeosang - Freeform, jongho, kpop, kpopimagines, mature - Freeform, mentalhealth, seonghwa, seongjoong, toxic, triggering, warning, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotiny/pseuds/exotiny
Summary: ****THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SENSITIVE THEMES SUCH AS SMUT, VIOLENCE, EXTREME KINKS, SUICIDE, AND BLOODY SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. READERS UNDER 18 ARE NOT RECOMMENDED****THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK.twitter: _exotiny_wattpad: exotinyinstagram: _exotiny_tiktok: _exotiny_discord: exotiny#0119[No intro for this one because I'm going to leave you guys guessing the whole time. Ciao~]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The red tint of the blinking [Open] sign reflected off the curves of his face, illuminating a few strands of his shaggy, white hair. A potent smelling, thick cloud of smoke rolled out from the creases of his lips as it was carried away by the wind. His lungs burned and the inside of his mouth was a bit dry, but he didn't mind it.

The night air was crisp and harsh, perfect weather for snowfall, but no flakes had yet departed from the sky. The white-haired male rolled his tongue in various directions as he played with the metal post, hooking it on his teeth and tugging on it softly. He had his back pressed against the edge of the doorway to the entrance, one foot against the wall, along with his head laid back against the glass windows of the tattoo parlor.

He enjoyed how the crisp air caused his skin to raise with bumps, biting at his lips like a dangerous kiss. As it got later in the night, the customers had died down quite a bit, so he could take a moment to smoke his head into the clouds before the next customer arrived. There was already a certain customer he was waiting on, a customer her would have to close up shop for, but no one was working with him that day, so no one would have to file another pointless complaint about his "inappropriate work behavior."

"Hongjoong."

Hongjoong's eyes were attracted in the direction of the voice that had called his name. When he saw who it was, Hongjoong lifted his head with a forming smirk upon his lips.

"Binnie~" The white-haired male couldn't help but glance over the male in front of him. The leather jacket on top of the sheer mesh top Changbin wore made his insides ache in anticipation.

"You're here for your new piercing, right? Or are we doing another tattoo for you?" Hongjoong took one more drag from the joint between his fingers, tossing it to the ground when he pushed himself off of the window.

"Just the piercing for tonight..." 

Changbin's eyes were eating up Hongjoong's appearance as well. With his whole tattooed sleeve on his right arm that blended up into his shoulder and chest, a large skull tattoo upon his neck, multiple pierced ears, and black painted fingernails, Hongjoong looked like he stepped off of a rock stage. He wore a black leather tank top that was tucked into a pair of tight jeans, rings decorating his fingers, and small platformed combat boots on his feet. No matter what your taste was, Hongjoong was everyone's cup of tea.

"Well then let's get you inside then, yeah?" Hongjoong reached out a hand and hooked one of his finger's into the belt of Changbin's jeans before he led him inside the shop.

Hypnotic, pulsating beats played over the loudspeakers of the dimly lit tattoo shop, a thin film of cigarette and cannabis smoke hanging in the air. There were four different rooms where the piercings and tattoos were done, and Hongjoong pulled Changbin into the last room on the left, shutting the door behind them.

He didn't waste time in pushing Changbin back into the chair, who let out a laugh of surprise and as the chair beneath him rattled from the sudden impact.

"I'm guessing you're in charge tonight?" Changbin asked in a coy tone, his tongue licking at the corner of his mouth.

Hongjoong's face formed into a fake pout and he shook his head. "Oh, baby... That one night I let you fuck me like a rag doll was just a free pass. You don't get any more free passes..."

Hongjoong made his way over to the counter where all of the stuff was supplied in the corner of the room. He made sure to put on his latex gloves before he started to sterilize everything that he was going to need for the piercing.

"Your lip, right? Or did you change your mind again?" Hongjoong gathered everything onto a metal rolling table, pushing it over beside Changbin before he boldly straddled the younger male's lap.

"Yeah... The lip." Changbin had attempted to lean forward as if to kiss Hongjoong, but Hongjoong shoved him back into the chair by his face pretty hard.

"Nuh-uh... I don't accept payments until I'm satisfied with my work, you know that." Hongjoong cooed in a sultry tone of voice, keeping a firm hand placed on Changbin's jaw. "Are you going to let me do my job, Binnie? Or do I have to get angry?"

"No, no." Changbin put his hands up in surrender with a grin. "Go ahead and finish what you've started."

"Good boy." With that, he pulled his hand away from Changbin's jaw.

Now, Hongjoong was no dominant, he loved to bottom, but he was more of what you would call a "power bottom." He could take a ruthless pounding, but only if he was in control of the situation.

Hongjoong ripped open an alcohol wipe and pulled out the wet towelette, dabbing the area where he was going to pierce the needle through. "You better be happy that I'm even agreeing to do this, I'm wasting supplies on you just for your sexual fantasy."

"But we both benefit, right?" Changbin's hands found their place upon Hongjoong's hips as he cocked his head.

Hongjoong's eyes squinted slightly, he almost didn't allow Changbin's hands upon him, but this time he was going to let it pass. He grabbed one of the pre-packaged piercing needles and piercing forceps from the table, pulling out the needle. He could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest because he knew what would happen if he pierced the wrong place, but that was the goal.

"You ready, Binnie?~" Hongjoong clamped Changbin's bottom lip with the forceps and pulled his bottom lip out.

Changbin only nodded.

Without hesitating, Hongjoong shoved the needle through the soft flesh of his lip, the younger male beneath him jumping slightly from the pinching pain. Hongjoong's eyes practically grew in size as he pulled the needle all the way through, and sure enough, crimson pooled in the hole before it began to leak down Changbin's chin. He threw everything back onto the metal cart, grabbing Changbin by the throat firmly before he leaned in toward his face. He stuck out his tongue, lapping up the small stream of coppery liquid upon the latter's chin as he let out a satisfied whine.

Welcome to the world of blood kink.

Hongjoong finally connected his lips with Changbin's, locking him into a heated, blood-filled kiss. He swirled his hips in an eager motion, his rear grinding into the lap beneath him and earning groans from Changbin. As if his pants weren't already tight enough...

Changbin was able to pull away from the dirtied kiss, gasping for air while Hongjoong still went to work on the mess of his chin. "Please, Joong... You know I've waited long enough..." He was able to choke out a few words before Hongjoong tightened his grip on his neck.

Hongjoong licked at his lips as he locked eyes with him, an emptiness to his eyes that was almost terrifying. "Have you? And what makes you think that?" He raised his butt a bit only to slam back down right into his lap.

Changbin winced, a choked whine coming from his lips. "I-I've done everything you w-wanted! I-I got your d-drugs and I h-handled that one g-guy for you."

"Of course you would. So much for a Dom... All I have to do is ride you raw and you'll do whatever I want like a bitch..."

"I-I..."

"Say it." Hongjoong now squeezed as hard as he could, watching Changbin's face go red.

"W-Wh-"

"You know what to say. Say it or you know what happens." Hongjoong snapped in a darkened tone.

"I-I'm y-your..." Changbin shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to get a breath. No matter how humiliating it was, he knew Hongjoong would choke him unconscious if he didn't give in.

"I'M YOUR BITCH!" He was able to find the strength to choke out the very words that Hongjoong wanted to hear.

Hongjoong released his hand from his throat and grinned widely, watching Changbin cough and gasp for air. While it seemed like Changbin wasn't enjoying it, the hard rock pressing against Hongjoong's rear told a different story.

"There you go... So simple." Hongjoong got off of his lap long enough to start taking his pants off. "Get your pants off, I have another customer coming soon so we need to get this done fast."

"You can't cancel?" Changbin worked to get his pants off, his swollen length springing free when he kicked them to the floor.

"Do you pay my fucking bills?" Hongjoong scoffed when he crawled back into Changbin's lap, one of his hands wrapping around Changbin's length and pumping him fast.

He wasn't ready to be touched so aggressively like that, a low growl slipping through the younger male's nose as his head laid back against the chair.

"No..."

"Alright, that's what I thought. Now shut the fuck up and cum because I don't have any lube." Hongjoong said before crashing his lips into Changbin's again. The blood from his lip had slowed down, but the slight taste of copper still lingered on their tongues.

His grip tightened on Changbin's member, the male beneath him groaning softly into the sloppy kiss when Hongjoong teased the tip with his thumb for every stroke. He was stimulating all of the sensitive spots that he knew about so he could get him to release faster. After a couple of short minutes, Changbin had to break from the kiss, letting out a loud groan. Hongjoong stopped as he felt the younger male's length pulse in his hand and warm streams of cum covering his hand.

"Finally, the ONE time you don't cum fast." Hongjoong scoffed once again as he made sure that the other male was lubed up enough.

The white-haired male gripped Changbin's shoulder with one hand as he positioned himself, slowly sitting down as his length pushed deep inside him. Hongjoong never prepped before sex, he loved the pain of being stretched open, and the bigger the package, the better it was. 

When Hongjoong started to bounce in his lap, he brought his cum covered hand to Changbin's face. "Hey... Clean it off." He couldn't help but moan his words. The thing he loved about this fling was that he was decently big enough to please him.

Changbin used one hand to help guide Hongjoong's hips, and the other grabbed Hongjoong's wrist as he started to lick the cum off of his hand. His tongue swirled around each of his fingers, making Hongjoong drop his head back and moan a bit louder.

"You're so pretty when you ride me," Changbin said in between his increasingly labored breaths.

"I know, you... You tell me every time. Shut up and fuck me." Hongjoong was quick to push away the praise he received. He leaned forward with both elbows on each side of the other male's head.

Of course, Changbin always did anything Hongjoong wanted, so he gripped ahold of his hips with both hands, thrusting into him as hard and as fast as he could. He knew exactly where Hongjoong's sweet spot was from countless times of having sex with him, and he angled his thrusts in the right way so he would hit it every single time. 

Hongjoong's eyes practically rolled back into his head as he allowed his face to fall into Changbin's neck, he swore he saw white dots in his vision when his prostate was viciously attacked. His moans started to become a bit whinier, he had completely submitted at that point, Changbin always knew how to fuck the dominance out of him.

The white-haired male was finally able to sit up a bit to look Changbin in the eyes. "C-Choke me... Hard... Please..." 

That's all he needed to hear. The younger male brought a hand to his throat, and since he tended to work out a lot, it didn't take much of his strength to have a tight grip. Hongjoong started to rock back to meet each one of the thrusts, creating more power to hit his prostate harder. With the blood flow being cut off from his brain and the intense mixture of pain and pleasure, he could feel his skin start to pulsate with warmth.

Before he even knew what was happening, ribbons of white shot out from Hongjoong's tip onto the younger male's stomach, and he almost screamed from the explosion of pleasure. A few more thrusts and Changbin pulled out, releasing into his hand with a shuttering sigh. It took Hongjoong a minute to gather himself again, but once he did, he climbed off of Changbin's lap and wiped the beaded sweat from his forehead. 

"Alright..." Hongjoong huffed out loudly, picking up Changbin's pants from the floor and tossing them at him. "Now get the fuck out of my shop..."

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING.****

[A/N: what a better way to start a new book with some wild smut? ciao~]


	2. Chapter 2

[ continuation of the previous chapter ]

Hongjoong shoved the hem of his shirt into the waistband of his jeans as he walked out into the front lobby of the shop. Changbin had followed close behind him, fixing his ruffled hair before he strapped his belt on his waist.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" 

The white-haired male swore that his eyes were going to roll back into his head and get lost from how hard he rolled his eyes. Hongjoong walked behind the front counter and leaned on the edge of it with his chin his hands as he looked over at Changbin.

"What is it?" Distaste rang clear in his voice. 

"So, I know we've had this conversation before, but please just hear me out." Changbin walked behind the front counter, leaning against it right next to Hongjoong. "Let me take you out on an actual date, it doesn't have to be anything big, but I promise you'll like it."

Hongjoong immediately stood up straight and threw his head back, laughing loudly in response. "A date? With you? Binnie, we've been over this a thousand times. You are nothing to me but a quick fuck every now and then. I'll admit, your cock is AMAZING, but it's not worth falling in love for by any means." 

"Oh come on, Joong. I know you have this whole never-date-anyone vow, but you could at least give it a one time chance." 

"Not gonna happen," Hongjoong said with a simple shrug, hitting the button on the cash register to pop open the cash drawer. "Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of my shop, anyway? What are you still doing here?"

Before Hongjoong could reach his hand into the drawer, Changbin reached in front of him and slammed the drawer shut. This earned Changbin a sharp glare from Hongjoong as he looked up at him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that no matter what I do, you keep stringing me along like a puppet and using me for your games, Hongjoong." Changbin didn't seem happy and didn't sound happy, his jaw visibly clenched tightly from frustration.

"Excuse you. You knew exactly what you were getting into when we agreed to have this little arrangement. We agreed to no dating, no emotions attached, nothing but sex." Hongjoong let out a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over the bigger male in front of him in a judgmental manner.

"No, I never agreed to anything, you demanded that this is all we could have and I don't just wanna be your toy anymore." Changbin was quick to snap back in response, and Hongjoong didn't like that one bit. "I don't like this whoring around thing!"

"Well, that's not my fucking problem! If you're going to act like a child then you can get the hell out of my shop, Changbin!" Hongjoong started to raise his voice, heat coming to his ears and turning them a bright shade of red.

Changbin just stood there as he maintained cold eye contact with Hongjoong, and he didn't like the unsettling feeling that was starting to brew in his chest. With Hongjoong backed into the corner of the front counter, there was only a small space he could squeeze through if he wanted to get around the male blocking his path.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Hongjoong now screamed, the slight panic in his chest and the anger in his gut was causing a horrible mixed reaction inside him.

"No."

The way that Changbin's tone changed sent chills down Hongjoong's spine. His heart was beating so hard that he could feel his pulse in his teeth, he either had to try and get his way around Changbin or get physical with him, and he wasn't prepared for either. Changbin was only slightly taller than him in height, but his size very well outmatched Hongjoong's tiny stature.

Finally, Hongjoong just grabbed Changbin by the collar of his shirt to try and drag him toward the exit of the shop. "I SAID-"

Hongjoong had only managed to drag the older male a couple of steps before he was grabbed by his shoulders and thrown against the side of the wall as if he were a rag doll, knocking a few framed pictures off of the wall. He stumbled slightly but placing both of his hands upon the wall helped him maintain his balance. Hongjoong widened his eyes just as he saw Changbin getting close to him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Changbin shouted loudly as he backed Hongjoong against the wall.

Hongjoong was quick to shove Changbin, but he just came right back as if he wasn't even fazed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING DEAL, YOU PSYCHOPATH!?" Hongjoong shoved him again, but this time Changbin didn't move back an inch. He just grabbed Hongjoong by the chin and leaned his face in dangerously close.

Changbin had opened his mouth to say something, but the bell on the door chimed, indicating someone had walked inside. At this point, Hongjoong was frozen with a mix of shock and fear, his eyes locked on Changbin while he turned his attention toward the door.

Another man had walked in, he was rather tall with an athletic build, pastel pink hair, and a single mandala tattooed on the back of his left hand. He looked like the typical punk boy you would see headbanging at a metal concert.

"Is there a problem here?" The male said, regarding the broken frames on the floor and the smaller male pinned back against the wall.

"Nothing that concerns you." Changbin spat, his brows forming into a frown.

"It does concern me. Why don't you come pick on me, huh? You're closer to my size. How about you come try to fuck with me and leave the kid alone? You are much bigger than him and you're a fucking asshole for using your size as an advantage."

"Please, Changbin, just leave... I'll talk to you later about this, okay? Just-"

"I don't think he'll contact you ever again." The male spoke up and started to walk over toward them.

"Who the hell are-" Changbin went to say something but he was met with a hard right hook to the face, causing him to let go of Hongjoong and fall to the floor. 

"If I ever find out that you're bothering this guy again, you're gonna get more than just a right hook. I suggest you get the fuck out before I wreck your shit right here on this floor." 

Hongjoong watched as the disoriented male on the floor wasted no time in scrambling to his feet, almost falling down as he made haste out of the tattoo shop. He didn't even realize his breathing had quickened in pace until he locked eyes with the taller male.

"Are you alright? I was just passing by when I heard all of the commotion and I came to investigate." The man proceeded to squat down on the floor, picking up shattered pieces of glass from the picture frames one by one.

"I'm, uh... I'm okay I think..." Hongjoong slumped his shoulders in relief as he fixed his shirt.

When he collected all the pieces of glass from the floor, he gave Hongjoong a slight smile. "I'm Yunho, by the way. I work at the Spencer's shop just down the street, I was just getting off work so looks like I was in the right place at the right time."

Hongjoong peeled himself off the wall and watched the taller male throw the glass away. "I'm Hongjoong... That guy is just a headache, I'm sorry you had to-"

"It's alright."

Yunho stood up carrying the broken glass in his hands. His height was noticed when he walked in, but now that he was standing so dangerously close to Hongjoong, he realized he was a giant. Yunho towered over him with an expression that seemed to have no meaning behind it. Hongjoong subbed for no one, but for this guy right in front of him, he would make an exception.

The smaller male thought he had gotten a good look at Yunho when he first entered, but that was when he was controlled by fear just a moment ago. Now that he was closer and back to his senses, Hongjoong felt a warm rush go through his body. He wasn't one to say he had a type but this species of man right here tingled every nerve in his body.

Yes, this man was extremely handsome. Tan, honey skin, a sharp jawline that could cut paper, broad shoulders, and eyes that almost kicked down Hongjoong's strong ego. Close, but not enough to break him.

The male's eyes lingered right on Yunho's arms. Strong, traced with tight, defined muscles with veins on the forearms. As his eyes traveled lower, his gaze fell upon the beauty of his hands, large with slender fingers and a sense of strength behind them.

The glass did God's work, seeing that there was now a beautiful stream of crimson liquid dripping from his fingers. Hongjoong swallowed the urge to lick his lips and tenderly gripped ahold of Yunho's bleeding hand.

"You're bleeding..." He said with a coy tone, intentionally letting the blood leak onto his own hands as carefully picked the pieces of glass out of the taller male's hand.

"Fuck, I am." He said with an awkward chuckle as if there wasn't already an odd silence filling the room.

"Don't worry. I'll fix you right up." With that, Hongjoong flashed a charming smile, exposing his perfectly straight, white teeth.

Yunho watched him just a tad bit in awe. The smaller male before him was absolutely striking with his edgy sense of style. With the sleeve of tattoos and the large skull tattoo in the middle of his neck, Hongjoong's persona screamed "adventure." His slender eyes were so inviting, and his touch was incredibly delicate. Not to mention the scent of the cologne he was wearing, the aroma tickling his nose with a mix of sweetness and bitterness, almost intoxicating.

"I'm sorry for bleeding all over your floor, Hong... Um, I'm sorry... What did you say your name was?"

"Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong, but you can just call me Hongjoong."

"Well, Hongjoong, once again sorry for the floor," Yunho said with another awkward chuckle.

"Trust me, I don't mind." Hongjoong just gave a small shrug of his shoulders and moved towards a trash can to drop the pieces in there.

Hongjoong turned around and grabbed an alcohol towelette from behind the front counter, then reached for Yunho's hand and carefully dabbed the bleeding cut.

Yunho didn't even wince or make a single face from the sudden burning sensation taking over his hand.

A real man, hmm? Hongjoong thought to himself as he watched the blood taint the small white fabric.

"What a waste..." He whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Yunho had heard him say something but didn't quite understand what he said.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that... You know... The whole thing that just happened."

"It's fine, I didn't have anything else better to do."

Nothing to do? Down to rail me then... Hongjoong couldn't help but think to himself, but he was going to keep himself under control...

For the moment, at least.

"The cut wasn't deep, but you will probably need a bandaid to protect it from infections and shit like that." Hongjoong huffed out slightly and ran a hand through the messy white locks of his hair.

"Thanks." Yunho stretched his other hand out for Hongjoong to shake, exposing the mandala tattoo on the back of his hand.

Hongjoong analyzed the tattoo on his hand before connecting his own. He was right,, Yunho's grip was strong and firm on his.

Such a nice hand... It would look better wrapped tightly around his slim neck, but it would be Yunho's loss if he didn't get the chance to do so.

"Who did your tattoo?" Hongjoong asked as he turned the taller male's hand over, tracing every line with his fingertip.

"Oh, uh... Someone I used to know a while back."

"I could do that and better, you know..." Hongjoong practically purred, and Yunho raised an eyebrow in response.

This little guy was a bigger flirt than he thought, that was for sure.

"I'll have to hold you to that offer," Yunho said with a slight nod of his head, the corner of his mouth turning into a subtle smirk.

"Well, I now know where you work, so..." Hongjoong pressed his tongue into the corner of his lips, tilting his head. "Maybe I'll stop in on my lunch break and officially thank you for getting rid of that little problem for me."

"I'll definitely be looking forward to that." Yunho gave a playful wink.

When Yunho gently removed his hand from Hongjoong's, the smaller male felt a rush of disappointment wave over him.

"Come see me any time, Hongjoong. I'd love to see your face while I'm sweating my ass off at work."

I'll give you a reason to sweat over...

With that, Yunho took a couple of steps backwards before he turned around, making his way toward the exit.

Hongjoong almost wanted to catch him and have Yunho ravage him in the middle of the shop, but he would save that for another day...

______

A faint smell of dragon's blood incense lingered in the air, Asking Alexandria playing loudly over the speakers posted in every corner of the shop.

You could buy anything you wanted from shirts with blunt, witty wordings, funny pranks to play on your friends, and if you went into the back of the store, you could find toys and accessories to please yourself or your partner late at night.

Spencer's was a store that every punk kid loved to go to, and it even invited those who were very curious about the dark interior.

Yunho loved his job, he loved all of the different characters that would come through to shop or just take a look around. While it wasn't a very well paying job, it was retail of course, he still enjoyed the laid back atmosphere. It never failed to impress him when a shy woman or man would come through to buy handcuffs or a personal vibrating toy for themselves, he always wondered what they intended to use them for even though it was very obvious.

Squatted down toward the floor, Yunho had a medium-sized cardboard box that sat to his right. He was removing boxes of various sizes of sex toys and placing them in their correct places upon the shelf. He was supposed to work the cash register that day, but their stocker had called in sick, so Yunho was left to the part of his job that he absolutely hated. He didn't like the heavy lifting and having to take inventory, but it put money in his bank account, so he would never complain too much.

Yunho was about to place the last box upon the shelf when someone had removed the box from his hand. It wasn't the first time someone had done it, but it always pissed him off a little bit when it did happen.

The pink-haired male whipped his head to the side, a deep frown forming on his face. "What the hell are you-" He quickly fell silent when he saw who was standing above him.

The same tattooed, shaggy white-haired guy he had met just a few nights ago was turning over the box in his hands, inspecting the large pink vibrator inside. He was even more eye-catching in the daylight than he was in the night time. He wore a long-sleeved crop top made out of sheer mesh, not leaving much to the imagination when his lightly toned abs were exposed and you could see all of his tattoos underneath the shirt. There was a pair of high waisted fishnets beneath his black skinny jeans, perfectly enhancing is small, but beautiful shape. His fingers were decorated with various rings made of black steel and diamonds, fingernails still painted black.

Maybe it was just because Yunho didn't notice before, but God was he sexy.

"Lucky you... Do you get to play around with these all day? Do they let you test them before buying it here?" Hongjoong lifted his eyes to meet Yunho's, a subtle grin forming on his lips.

Yunho couldn't help but chuckle, licking the edges of his teeth as he stood up from the bottom shelf. "I don't think that's allowed, but that doesn't mean we haven't had instances where we've had to report someone for it."

Hongjoong bit down on the flesh of his top and bottom lip. "Well... Isn't that unfortunate." He tilted his head in a flirtatious manner as he kept eye contact with the taller male.

"You can always buy it and test it out like everyone else. Leave a good review if you're feeling so gracious."

Hongjoong took a couple of steps closer so he could really get his point across, flashing a cocky grin. "You wanna help me test it out?"

Yunho let out a surprised laugh, his eyebrows raising as he blinked his eyes a few times. "How do you even know that I'm into men?"

"Sex is just sex, Yunho... Sex has no gender, sometimes no boundaries if that's what you're into." Hongjoong set the box down on the shelf that Yunho was going to put it. "But if you're not into men, and it just so happens you get bored of the same girls every night... Just know I can do everything they can, and a whole lot more."

"You're awful bold, aren't you?" Yunho was grinning widely at this conversation, he was just eating up everything about Hongjoong, and he was definitely interested in what he could possibly have to offer.

"Do you like it? For you, baby, I could be anything you want."

Yunho took a moment to look around the store, making sure that his manager wasn't watching this whole exchange going down. When he looked back down at the smaller male, he had caught him in the middle of checking him out. Yunho always had people throwing themselves at him, but he was never interested in any of it. Something about Hongjoong was just so dangerously inviting, and he was very hard to resist.

"I get off late tonight, but I'm off work on Saturday. I'll take you out somewhere, and maybe we can explore whatever it is you're talking about."

Yunho grabbed the box that Hongjoong was just holding, using a special key on his belt to take the security device off of it. He placed the box into his hands, leaning his face in close.

"It's on the house... Just don't think about me too much when it gets you all hot and bothered."

Yunho suddenly walked away from Hongjoong, disappearing into the back storage room of the store. Hongjoong was coming onto him strongly, and he was actually impressed that Yunho had easily returned the energy back to him.

Looking at the box in his hands, he could feel his insides ache and tighten, already imagining what Yunho would do to him. He was no submissive, that's been made clear many times, but just the thought of Yunho tearing him apart made him all the more eager to try out the new toy he had just willingly given to him.

Don't mind if I do... Yunho...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle hums were sent into the air along with the music that played loudly in the shop.

The blonde-haired male leaned against the front counter with his elbows, a lit cigarette between his lips as he scrolled through his Twitter feed.

The sun had long disappeared below the horizon and darkness had settled outside. It was Saturday, and Hongjoong clearly remembered being told that he would be taken out that day, but he had not seen or heard from Yunho. He was a little disappointed, even dressing himself a little more scandalous than he usually did.

Hongjoong wore a loose grey sweater that was 4 sizes too big for him and hung off of his shoulders. Underneath, he wore a black tank top that was made entirely out of see-through mesh and his fingers were decorated with black steel and diamond rings. The tank top was tucked neatly into a pair of shorts that had half of a skirt stitched onto the left side. Hongjoong never left his legs bare, but the sheer stockings beneath the shorts didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. And his boots... Oh, how Hongjoong loved his boots. Made of black leather, they had a small platform on the bottom that added two inches to his height and always tied his creative fashion choices together.

A thin plume of smoke slipped between his lips along with a heavy sigh. Business was busier earlier in the day, but there hadn't been a single customer inside the shop for about an hour and a half. Absolutely dead.

Maybe I should just close up and go home... I have that little gift he gave me anyway, so I might as well indulge in a fantasy if not reality...

Hongjoong pushed himself off of the counter, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out in the ashtray next to the cash register. He placed his phone on the counter before he started to walk around it, heading to flip the "open" sign to "closed."

Just as he had gotten to the door, a familiar face could be seen approaching from outside through the shop windows. For some reason, the blonde-haired male had panicked at that moment. He had quickly rushed back toward the counter, almost tripping as he rounded the corner of it and crouching out of sight.

Hongjoong didn't know why he was hiding. It was the same tall, strong, delicious man that he had a hungry appetite for this whole time.

The bell above the door rang loudly, causing Hongjoong to jump slightly with widened eyes.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

No answer.

He could hear Yunho's footsteps approaching the front counter, his face twisting into an uncomfortable expression.

"Hongjoong?"

Why am I hiding? If I don't reveal myself, he'll leave and I'll miss my chance, but if I do reveal myself, he's gonna expect an explanation I don't have... God damn it...

Hongjoong's hands felt a bit clammy as he gripped the edge of the counter, slowly pulling himself up to his feet. It was like Hongjoong's eyes were automatically drawn to Yunho's, making direct eye contact when he stood up straight with an awkward smile forming on his lips. There was a weird silence that lingered between them, Hongjoong's heart pounding aggressively in his chest, and it was a while before Yunho let out a slight chuckle and rubbed his nose.

"Were you, uh... Were you hiding back there?" 

"No..." Hongjoong leaned against his hands on the edge of the counter, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from grinning. "I, um... I dropped something."

"Ah, right, excuse me. You do realize I saw you, right?" Yunho ran a hand through his hair, one of his eyebrows raising at the smaller male in front of him. "If you were a spy, you would have been caught and captured."

Hongjoong didn't waste a breath.

"Well, if you're my captor... You want my hands behind my back? Oh, and which car am I getting into? Trunk or back seat?"

This response that Hongjoong made almost took the air right from Yunho's lungs, the taller male quickly covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed once again. The smaller male laughed along with him, but little did he know that Hongjoong was actually serious and he wasn't joking.

Hongjoong would not mind one bit if Yunho was to scoop him up and throw him into the back of a car, simply because it was Yunho and he couldn't even count the number of wild fantasies he had about him on both hands.

"Well, unfortunately for you, that's not what I'm here for tonight, but maybe next time."

When Hongjoong caught the charming smile upon Yunho's lips, he could almost feel his knees tremble at the sight. Everything about the taller male was just so alluring, not just the mystery that was hidden below his belt, but how he carried himself and how he brought light to every room he entered no matter how dark it was. Yunho definitely made the nerves in his stomach flutter with heat, but he would never reveal that until he wanted to.

"What's the plan for tonight then?" 

Yunho watched the smaller male walk around the counter and approach him. He used this time to truly admire the outfit that Hongjoong was wearing, and Yunho was impressed by his sense of fashion. He could wear something so feminine and pull it off like the style was created specifically for him, and there was no lie that Hongjoong always managed to make it look sexy.

Hongjoong leaned against the counter in front of Yunho with his elbow, flashing a pearly smile before he bit down on the soft flesh of his lip. It was almost sickening that Hongjoong clearly knew how sexy he was, and he used that to his advantage. One look from him and he could tell you exactly what he wanted from you without having to say a word about it.

"I didn't plan anything too special, but something that you might like." Yunho tried to keep his eyes locked with Hongjoong's, but that didn't hide the occasional glance he would take.

"Oh? I'm easy to please."

Liar.

"I hope so. Because, uh... I work a minimum wage job and I'm fucking broke." Yunho said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"Well, you don't need to be a glowing prince on a white horse." Hongjoong scoffed playfully and took a couple of steps closer to Yunho, starting to play with the fabric of his shirt. "Just take me on an adventure. Show me what your definition of fun is."

Yunho could feel his cheeks become a bit warm from how close Hongjoong had gotten, catching a whiff from the black licorice scented cologne he wore. 

"I think our definitions of fun are very different."

"Then I hope one day you can keep up with me. But for now, let me close up and we can go, yeah?"

Yunho didn't say anything, he just nodded his head once. Hongjoong flashed one more smile, this one more flirtatious than the last as he let go of Yunho's shirt. He reached up a hand and tapped Yunho's cheek gently.

"Stay, be a good boy."

Something about the way that Hongjoong had said those last few words made a rush of warmth run down the length of his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight. His voice was so smooth yet managed to be rather deep, and when he added coyness behind his words, Yunho could almost feel every individual word hit him as they left Hongjoong's lips. While he wasn't very tall in stature, he held a lot of control, more than he was probably aware of himself.

Watching Hongjoong walk away, Yunho must have forgotten to breathe for a brief moment as he found himself suddenly taking a deep breath of air. 

Sexual tension isn't even the right term to describe the atmosphere, it was beyond that. It was almost like something primal, something born purely from pheromones and human desire, and neither one of them was oblivious to any part of it. Both curious about how they looked in their bare human form. Every curve and edge, every flaw and perfection, exposed to one another with no room for secrets anymore, all while fulfilling the burning sense of hunger raging freely inside.

Yunho must have slipped away for a moment when a pair of fingers snapped in his face, quickly bringing his attention to the smaller male in front of him.

"Are you a space case?"

Yunho let out a surprised chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck softly. "Sorry. I do that a lot. Unintentionally, of course."

"Sure, sure. I'm pretty, not stupid." Hongjoong tapped Yunho's chest, a set of keys jingling softly in his hands. "Let's go. Take me on your mediocre fun parade."

Yunho blinked a few times, watching a small grin form on Hongjoong's lips as he started to walk toward the door.

"Excuse me?"

...

"Mediocre?"

"Let's go, Yunho!"

______

The faint chattering of people nearby filled the air with the sounds of a short-order cook going to work on the pile of tickets laid upon the window to the kitchen. A couple of girls stood at the jukebox near the bar, scrolling through the hundreds of songs that were stored in it. A slower, bass-filled melody started to play through the speakers.

A burst of laughter began as a beer bottle clinked against the counter of the bar. Hongjoong brought a hand to his mouth, his narrow eyes disappearing behind a wide smile to accompany the genuine, pure laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Hongjoong had to pause for a moment, continuing to laugh with a surprised expression directed at Yunho, who stood at his side, grinning, with a pint glass pressed against his lips.

"You may not be the stupidest man on the planet, but you sure as hell better hope that he doesn't die." 

Yunho nearly choked on his drink when he began to laugh, setting the pint down on the counter as he looked at Hongjoong with a fake look of hurt upon his face.

"That's not very nice."

"Oh... Poor you. I didn't know I was obliged to be nice to you." Hongjoong tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Well, a little compliment every now and then would be fucking nice, asshole."

"You'd like that a little too much, wouldn't you?" 

"So what if I would? Then at least I could brag that I have the sexiest guy in the bar talking in my ear."

Oh, baby... I wish you were ready for half of what I could give to you...

"So are you calling me sexy as a friend, or..." Hongjoong gave a subtle shrug of his shoulders, playing with the ends of his sweater sleeves. "Or are you calling me sexy because you want something out of it?"

"I believe in allowing whatever happens to happen. If you're not into me, cool. If something more-"

Hongjoong put a hand up, which caused Yunho to fall silent with slight confusion.

"Let me stop you right there. I'll be honest with you. I don't date, I don't do the whole serious thing. I like to have fun, strictly fun, so if you're into that kind of thing then I'm more than down. You won't catch me on my knees only devoted to you though. It would be more like a friends-with-benefits kind of thing."

Hongjoong watched Yunho's dark eyes wander around the room for a moment before they locked on his once again. 

"And if I'm interested?"

Those are the exact words that Hongjoong wanted to hear. Finally, someone who didn't want anything more than to just use him for what he wanted.

"Mm... You tell me. Think about it while I'm gone."

Yunho raised a brow curiously when Hongjoong had hopped down from the barstool.

"Where are you going?"

Hongjoong paused. "To the bathroom. Why?"

"You're not going to escape out of the window, are you?" Yunho grinned slightly with his remark.

"I mean you can always come with me. That way you can make for sure that I don't run away."

"It's, um..." Yunho rubbed the tip of his nose with the side of his index finger, glancing from his drink to Hongjoong a few times. "It's a singular bathroom."

"Don't come then."

Yunho let out a scoff in response, watching Hongjoong spin on his heels, in the eccentric style he sported so effortlessly, as he started to walk back toward the bathroom. He took a moment to look around the bar, unsure if he should actually follow Hongjoong to the bathroom or just stay where he was. No one would really notice if he went back there with him, but it was the fact of not knowing what would happen after that door to the bathroom closed.

Fuck it...

Yunho took a big drink from his pint, almost struggling to swallow the amount he took into his mouth and stood up from the stool. He started to make his way back to the bathroom as he ran a hand through his pink-colored hair, Hongjoong had already gone inside.

He made one more quick glance to make sure no one was paying attention, then grabbed the door knob and pushed inside the bathroom, quick to shut the door behind him.

"And so I guess that makes it a deal?" 

Yunho looked over and saw Hongjoong leaning against the bathroom sink in front of the mirror, dabbing a clear lip gloss on his bottom lip with his ring finger gently.

"What?"

"Sex, nothing more." Hongjoong glanced at Yunho through the mirror, rubbing his lips together. "Of course, a relationship as friends is accepted, but only as long as it doesn't make the sex awkward or complicate anything."

"I-I mean, um..." Yunho shoved his hands into his pockets and licked his bottom lip as he let out a laugh. "Yeah. I guess that 'makes it a deal.'" 

Hongjoong pushed the wand back into the lip gloss, twisting it shut before he placed it upon the edge of the sink. He turned around to face the taller male and leaned back against the counter with both of his hands.

"Well?"

"Well..?"

"I don't usually completely indulge in my pets on the first date... I'm classy, never nasty. BUT... I'm not opposed to allowing you to have a little taste..." Hongjoong allowed the large sweater around his shoulders to fall, exposing the dozens upon dozens of tattoos that he had on his torso.

Hongjoong was undeniably a walking piece of art.

"You know... Just to inspect the merchandise." That final remark was followed by a devious little smirk that told Yunho everything he needed to know. 

Curiosity killed the cat. Yunho didn't even take a lot of time to really think about what he was about to do, his feet just started leading him toward Hongjoong as if he was being drawn in like a magnet. 

The taller male grabbed Hongjoong the inside of his legs, lifting him up like he weighed nothing and setting him upon the counter. It all happened so fast, and before they knew it, Hongjoong had his legs wrapped tightly around Yunho's waist, holding onto him with his arms around his neck. Their lips were locked together, devouring one another in a heated, lust-filled kiss that increased the temperature in the room quickly. 

With Yunho's hands gripping Hongjoong's hips, their hips moved together in unison. The friction that was created caused small gasps and soft moans to slip from Hongjoong, clearly sounding like he was desperately trying to stay quiet.

Now we all have to be aware, Hongjoong swears he is not submissive.

Besides, how do you dominate a six foot tall bear when if the wind catches you right, you'll fly away?

The way that Hongjoong's smaller frame fit perfectly with Yunho's body gave him almost a sense of power, like he was in complete control. Depending how he rolled his hips would trigger different reactions from Hongjoong, and each one was more perverted than the last. He was very quick to give himself to Yunho, or so he thought.

Yunho pulled away from the kiss for a moment, a slight grunt slipping through his nose. "You don't have to be quiet..."

"Sh-Shut up..." Hongjoong tried to sound snappy about it, but it only came out as a moan as Yunho rolled his hips once again. 

"Make me."

Hongjoong was quick to grab Yunho by the base of his jaw, he knew he would get better control of him that way, and he smashed his lips into his again. This time, he took the plump flesh of Yunho's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard, earning a surprised grunt from him, but he seemed to like it.

Hongjoong's fingers slid down the length of Yunho's neck a bit before he started to tighten his grip. He wanted him to know that he shouldn't let this moment of weakness get to his head. Hongjoong was always in control, no matter what anyone else had to say about it.

The smaller male practically pried Yunho from his lips, a warm, hungry look in his eyes as he hummed softly with pleasure.

"That's enough. You've have your taste." Hongjoong placed both of his hands upon Yunho's chest and pushed him back softly, slipping down off of the counter.

Yunho blinked a few times in shock, his puffy cheeks flushed with pink and his lips had started to swell. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you have your way with me? Oh, no, baby... They say nice guys finish last, but... You'll never get me to finish."

Yunho couldn't help but grin, running a hand through his hair with wide eyes and watching Hongjoong leave the bathroom like nothing had happened. Yunho was now fully aware of what he was going to be dealing with. Hongjoong liked to play games, but games that he had created for his own enjoyment. He would get what he wanted, but he would make sure that he gave nothing without a price or punishment to it. He lured Yunho in and allowed him to dangle freely before he had cut the string.

It was the cruelest thing that you could do in the heat of the moment, but Hongjoong was a challenge that Yunho didn't mind putting in the extra effort for. He left him high and dry on purpose, he knew that Hongjoong wanted to leave him craving more. He wanted Yunho to come back and beg for the real thing, and his tactics were awfully clever since he gladly bit the bait.

If Hongjoong wanted to play, then Yunho was going to play, and he didn't care how long it would take to complete it.

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


End file.
